Shorts of us
by F0ghornLegh0rn
Summary: A series of stories revolving around a cheerful Welshman and an angry Australian woman


_**AN: Okay so firstly this isn't a part of a story at all. It's simply a short story. THIS WHOLE THING WILL BE MADE UP OF SHORT STORIES AND SOME OF THEM WON'T BE A PART OF THE SAME UNIVERSE. So until I specifically say that a story is in the same universe as another story assume that the story has nothing to do with another. So enjoy? **_

**_Lust On The Dance floor_**

The first thing Olivia noticed when she pushed open the doors that led to the main floor of the supposedly prominent nightclub she was being blackmailed into going to, was the music. It was loud and thumping, pulsing along with her heart and seemingly shaking the entire building. Honestly she wouldn't be surprised if it was with how high it was turned up, She looked around and took in the sight of all the young couples dancing in close proximity, or maybe they weren't couples and were just overly friendly, not that it was any of her business. As the newly minted twenty-one year old stood in the entrance taking in the entire experience she was unaware that she was being observed.  
She heard him before she saw him. "New here sweetheart?" The closeness of his voice made her jump forward and whip around to glare at the perpetrator. Her first impression was that he wasn't anything special. Black hair that curled up at the back of his neck, not so tall, but the most un-extraordinary thing in her opinion was his eyes. He had green eyes the exact color of the sea. Eyes that she probably could have sat across from and stared at for as long as she was permitted. Nothing special. "Ya know when someone asks a question people usually respond with an answer." His voice cut through her thoughts like a knife and belatedly she realized she had been staring somewhat awkwardly.  
"So what if I am. What''s it to you?" It was the only thing she could think of to get her thoughts off his eyes….. and his lips maybe…. and his hair that looked really really soft...OK so maybe he wasn't exactly average. She watched him raise his shoulders in a shrug before giving a lopsided grin,  
"Just asking. Couldn't exactly have someone wandering around here could I? You might bump into the wrong type of people." He pointed at a small group of muscle heads that looked like the type that forced themselves on girls. Definitely people she wanted avoid. He took her by the elbow and led her to the bar all the while ignoring her slightly loud protests. He led her to the bar and gestured the bartender, a goofy looking albino man, over. "Gilbert this is my lady friend. Lady friend this is Gilbert." Olivia blinked and frowned, crossing her arms.  
"I have a name ya know."  
"And what would that be?"  
"Olivia." A pause before he spoke again.  
"Okay then. Gilbert this is my lady friend Olivia. Olivia this is Gilbert. Once again." Gilbert, who had been watching them patiently until he was sure the man had finished talking, grinned at the both of them.  
"Lady friend eh? Well I have to say Alwyn she's pretty cute~. How long you two lovebirds been dating." And immediately he knew that was the wrong thing to say,, because almost immediately Olivia did something that both Alwyn and Gilbert would classify as exploding.

"Wait wait wait a fucking minute. Dating? No. Nononononono absolutely not. We are not dating! I just met him!" She took a step back and glared at the both of them as if they had both planned this out before. "This some kinda joke? A immature dare or what?" Alwyn raised his hands in surrender, still giving his lopsided smile.  
"Not a dare I promise. I never said we were dating. Gilbert here just jumped to conclusions as usual" Gilbert looked ready to open his mouth in order to defend himself, but Alwyn quickly cut him off by grabbing Olivia's hand and pulling her away onto the dance floor, ignoring any protests she threw at him. Again.  
"You know you can't just keep dragging me off against my will right? This has to be some form of kidnapping." She couldn't see his face as he continued pulling her deeper into the mass of bodies but she could sense he was rolling his eyes.  
"If I was kidnapping you don't you think you would be putting up more of a fight?" He turned to face her and his grin expanding. Maybe he never stopped smiling. "Care to dance?" He took her arm and put it around his neck, wrapping a long arm around her midsection.  
"Not like I have a choice here with you forcing yourself on me." He raised an eyebrow as if to question her before he began to move, rocking both of their bodies to the rhythm of the pulsating music.  
"Now if I was forcing myself on you, I would be trying to take you to the back room to have my dirty dirty way with you or something like that. But alas fair maiden, I'm not. I have class." That got her to laugh a little.  
"Thank God for that. Definitely makes up for your lack of ass~."  
"Wow. You pervert. I'll have you know I was voted best ass in high school three years running." She shook her head and began to relax, her body beginning to move against his. Soon they were forgot about the time and continued dancing, until Alwyn finally stopped and pulled her against him. "Alwyn Kirkland. Pleasure to meet you." He smiled at her and she re-thought punching him in the face for a moment. Only a moment. "OW!" As soon as Alwyn had let go of her in order to make sure she hadn't broken his nose, Olivia stormed away feeling absolutely livid. Wisely everyone blocking her way quickly moved, fearing for the safety of their own faces. Halfway to the door she could barely make out the sound of Alwyn calling after her. Not that she cared of course, because she was simply too mad.  
She'd made it outside before Alwyn caught up and stepped in front of her. "Move," that was the only thing she could say, "Before I break your arm." He didn't. Olivia might have been disappointed later if he did.  
"Mind telling me why you just trying to cave in my nose? That hurt." Olivia shook her head and side-stepped him.  
"I don't appreciate being used in your immature dares ya know. I do have feelings too." Silence.  
"It wasn't a dare. I was trying to be nice." She heard him huff a little and quicken his pace. "Is that too hard to believe?" It wasn't. She just didn't want to give him any benefit of the doubt.  
"I suppose not. So what now? You gonna try to throw me some smooth line that'll make me realize what a fool I've been and convince me to go back inside where we'll "dance the night away"?" Alwyn blinked looking slightly dazed. Why did she sound so…. bitter?  
"Well now that you say it like that it sounds stupid. But no I won't." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, unlocking it and handing it to her. "So I'll just settle for your phone number." He was joking right. He HAD to be joking. And if he was joking this wasn't exactly Olivia's idea of a joke. A moment passed as she glared at both him and his phone as if he were holding out a poison snake for her to hold. "Well?" She glanced up at her and sighed. He was smiling as if she'd already did it. Smug asshole.  
"FINE. But don't think this means anything." Grudgingly she took the phone and inserted her phone number into it before shoving it into his hand. "Because it doesn't" She checked her own phone for the time. "I think that's enough of this whole being social thing. I'm going home. Bye." And off she went, leaving a very confused and happy Alwyn standing there.  
"Bye?" He waited until she turned the corner before allowing himself to celebrate with a tiny fist-pump, much to the confusion of the people still waiting to get into the club, who were all thinking the same thing.  
**Poor bastard.**

* * *

**AN: Okay so a few things.**

**Wales: Alwyn Kirkland  
Fem!Australia: Olivia Brown**

**That's... about it XD**


End file.
